


Blackrock

by Glittery-Rythian (Hannah_bun)



Series: Blackrock Castle [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_bun/pseuds/Glittery-Rythian





	1. Fire-head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MindfulWrath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindfulWrath/gifts).



The sky was slowly lightening up, streaks of pink and orange stretched across the dark blue, away from the glowing orb slowly moving up from the horizon. The air was crisp and cold. Every breath Rythian took was like ice in his lungs, considerably slowing his pace. He had a lot on his mind. He had so many things to get ready, he couldn't stay and watch nature unfold around him so beautifully, he wasn't sure when he had last let himself do that.

Thinking about his time with Sips and Sjin, he took his Destruction Catalyst up from his bag and held it almost lovingly in his hands. Sjin has no idea what's coming to him, he thought to himself, smiling. Sips had seemed okay, but the way that Sjin had just disregarded the whole destruction of the world had added fuel to his rage. Ignorant fools the lot of them.

He put away his catalyst carefully and drew his sword once again. It was nice being so packed, he had thoroughly enjoyed using them, pretending to be so into the whole concept of working under them, they were as stupid as the dirt they sold.

He wouldn't have been able to carelessly use Lalna like that..

His conflicting emotions and the deep rage simmering in his gut would be too much. He wouldn't be able to keep going as if everything was okay, as if he wasn't plotting to slice the other's throat, not that death would be enough, he needed to do something more, something much more... sinister. The Master Clones were still working, so while death would be painful, it wasn't enough.

He had to destroy everything that Duncan was.

Suddenly, interrupting Rythian, deep in his thoughts, someone began screaming. It sounded as if it was coming from all around him, he looked up and saw a person fall from the sky, their head was covered in something red... like flames? No. It was hair. Her hair. He worried ran after the girl as he heard her land in the water with a deep thud. He thought he had an idea of who it could be, regardless he knew who it couldn't be.

When he reached the bank of the inlet, he saw, to his surprise, that the girl was splashing around in the shallow water confused. She was mumbling incoherent things, something about mushrooms and the strange new land.

He felt kind of bad, he knew how hard it had been for him to figure out all this stuff, and he was stronger than most. As he was contemplating what to say her face peeped out from her red locks. He was surprised to see just who it was, although in hindsight he shouldn't have been. Who else would be rambling about mushrooms after falling from the sky into water?

'Zoeya?' his voice didn't do exactly what he wanted it to, it sounded more happy than he had intended, more vulnerable, not that he had any problems with her, she was just a bit of a whack job and he had always felt a bit uncomfortable in her company. The whole mushroom thing was surely a sign of something being very wrong. Then again, everyone always thought he was a bit of a weirdo so he wasn't one to talk.

Her face lit up, recognizing and smiling, despite the fact that she was soaked and shaking from the cold.

'Rythian!' Zoeya sighed, her voice was happy go lucky as always. Even when she had been stuck in the location of the Master Clones for who knew how long before her machine activated and therefore granted her the freedom to walk amongst the others. He wasn't sure how she did that. It could be pretty annoying, but still it was an honorable trait to have. He would often fall into pits of depression if he had nothing but his dark mind keeping him company. They were polar opposites in that way he thought, but in some ways incredibly alike.

'Zoeya... Do you have any idea what happened? Why the old world is gone? Do you have even the slightest of idea about how those... monsters destroyed our world?' he said, his voice strained, he tried his best to not sound too accusing or irritated and failed miserably. If Zoeya noticed she ignored it. She was like that. Nothing seemed to faze her. Maybe it was because she was immensely stupid? That or she was just too mad. He tried his best not to keep thinking like that. Zoeya was incredibly nice and friendly and he felt bad thinking about her that way.

'It's gone? But then... what about... my home? The mushrooms? Are my mushrooms okay? Oh dearie me this is terrible news. I was wondering why I was soaring through the air like that, but this... this isn't very good news.

 

‘You know the mushrooms'll be angry with those monsters,' she started rambling, her voice reached a feverish pitch before stopping completely. Rythian forced himself to look at her and he was met with glossy lost eyes. He inhaled deeply through his teeth and did his best to look optimistic, Zoeya looked like she needed someone to be like that, like she usually was. Oh, how the world had changed.

'Well it just so happens that I'm all alone. I wouldn't mind getting a hand in building a base, gaining some power and then take revenge on Sjin and Duncan,' he practically spat his ex lover's name out. It tasted bitter in his mouth. As soon as he said that the redhead lit up and ran over to him, her walk as bubbly as her personality and without another word she started to dig at the ground with.. a fish?

'Umm Zoeya? You are aware that you are digging with a fish?'

'Not just any old boring fish! This is Fishton! My fish harmonica!' She smiled and blew into it, producing a weak tone. Something that sounded more like a dying whale than any kind of music. Loony as always, nonetheless he was glad to have someone to keep him company. She might be a bit... unique, but everyone seemed to look at him the same way.

The loony part of Duncan had been what had drawn him towards the other in the first place, a bitter voice inside him commented, later it was many more things, more than he ever knew. Perhaps Zoeya would turn out the same way, just not with the whole disappointing him and jumping up to the top of his hit list. Being angry was tiresome, feeling other feelings would be nice.

He snuck a peak at Zoeya who was digging away at the dirt around them, leveling the terrain. She already looked completely relaxed. A smirk flickered across his face and he started clearing out the dirt as well.


	2. Whispers

The mushrooms were whispering to her. They weren’t even out of Zoeya’s bag, but nonetheless they were whispering to her. One giant hive mind of whispers.   
She rolled up on her side and looked at the bag, sitting beside her, lit up only by the moonlight and the flickering torches they had set up in their home.  
Well home and home. It was more like an animal pen.   
They hadn’t gotten a lot of materials so they had to live on the bare minimum.  
Which meant that she had had to eat meat on multiple occasions. Rythian would sometimes have to eat raw meat, but he cooked the lumps he gave her. She was grateful for that. Having to eat meat in the first place was horrible, eating raw meat wouldn’t be possible.  
The mushrooms whispers grew in volume, they kept saying her name, over and over and over. Woven into the weird cacophony of all their voices, so similar, saying the same thing, one voice grew. It was the mushroom she had had with her when she awoke.  
‘Let us out Zoeya, let us feel the dirt. Keeping us here is cruel, you’re killing us!’ it begged, it’s voice slower and deeper than the others.  
‘I’m working on it,’ she answered, her voice barely a whisper. She felt her eyes sting. She was really doing her best, but there were so many other things to do. They had to build a house, they had to get a farm going, they had to…  
The choir of voices suddenly changed into something closer to a chanting. ‘Give us the traitors meat, give us their bones’ they demanded. Sounding eerily like a cult.  
‘I’m trying,’ she whimpered, her body shaking involuntarily. She had forgotten how demanding the mushrooms were. In the old world she had worked herself to the bone for them, bleeding and crying, hardly sleeping at all.  
It was funny how everyone always told her how optimistic and happy she was, cause all she could hear were the demanding chant of the mushrooms. She had once told Ravs, he was hammered at the time and she was quite sure he never remembered, he’d told her to just shut the mushrooms out. Uproot the whole lot of ‘em and just go on with her life.  
She had laughed at that. Like she could do that. The mushroom needed her help and she needed them. She needed someone to lean on and the mushrooms were like that, they might be demanding, but who couldn’t be? Besides she deserved it didn’t she? Just a little bit?  
She looked over at the silhouette of Rythian. He was but a dark lump, but something about the calm of his sleep helped her keep her anxiety to a minimum. She was incredibly grateful for this guy letting her into his life.  
‘You’re fond of it’ the mushrooms said in their weird echoey voice.  
‘Stop calling him that, he’s a person,’ she reprimanded the mushrooms quietly.  
‘It is not human. It is Ender. It comes from the void and that is very it belongs.’ Their voice sounded sure, as if what they said were fact, but behind that, anger was lurking in their voices.  
‘Shush!’ she answered loudly, louder than she meant to.   
Rythian stirred quietly. She clasped a hand over her mouth and looked towards the mushrooms, she knew no one but her could hear them, but people could hear her, he could hear her.  
‘L… Zoey?’ Rythian’s voice was thicker than usual, still he sounded alert enough, ready to jump on anything that might have made the loud noise. To protect her or himself she wasn’t sure, wasn’t sure she wanted to know. It was nice feeling like someone cared, like someone wanted to protect her.  
‘It’s nothin’, go back to sleep,’ she smiled and tried her best to look as happy as possible, tried her best to pretend like her eyes weren’t watery.   
It seemed Rythian was satisfied with this answer and he rolled onto his side again.  
She waited until his breathing became steady and heavy before she hissed ‘Shut up.’  
‘You might not believe us, but what about the letter, that stupid can’t you be, girl,’ they just echoed. Clearly not fazed by the small interruption. They did their best to ignore Rythian, unless it was to talk about how unnatural and foreign he was.  
‘That’s…’ she started, then thought about the letter she had received yestermorning, or was it the morning before? She wasn’t sure.   
It had taken longer to build their pen that it should have done, but she had been occupied by her mushrooms and Rythian hadn’t been too pressing.  
The letter had suddenly just turned up. There was nothing around her other than tree trunks and some leaves and suddenly a brown crumpled paper had been laying on the trunk closest to her. 

Zoeya  
Take care of him, he needs you more than he’s letting on. He needs someone to stable him, to keep him human, you’re responsible for that now. Come for help if it’s ever too much. Love him, he deserves happiness.

That was all it said. The writing was scribbled and hard to read. At the bottom of the paper a weird technological looking insignia was embedded. It was hard and felt metallic.   
She had taken the thing and hid it in her robe, crumbling up the paper and discarding the paper in the water, prompting complaints from the mushrooms.  
‘That didn’t necessarily mean he isn’t human,’ she went on, her voice unsteady. She wasn’t stupid, but she didn’t want to believe the mushrooms.   
When they didn’t answer immediately she settled back into the mattress.


End file.
